1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid digital-to-analog converter and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital-to-analog converters (DACs) play an important role in modern electronic or communication system. The quality of the DAC may intensively affect the whole performance of the electronic or communication system.
The DAC processes not only digital signals with larger voltage swing, but also small signals. It is inevitable that the currently available DAC is required to handle the issue of non-linear distortion when processing digital signals with large voltage swing, and to be designed considering the issues of power dissipation and circuit area.
Thus, the disclosure in the following provides a hybrid digital-to-analog converter, concerned with the above issues.